callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie Rockets
The (before known as the Archangel) is a 7-killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The "Valkyrie Rocket" is a shoulder-launched rocket that the player fires from a launcher and then guides toward a target of their choosing, but is much more difficult to steer than an RC-XD, since the RC-XD can go forwards and backwards and even stop. The launched rocket can fly for 15 seconds, or for 5 seconds when boosted. It can explode anywhere the player wants it to. Attempting to steer the rocket upwards into the sky then diving it down to imitate the Predator Missile from Modern Warfare 2 works in some cases, however the player must keep in mind not to go to high, as the controller signal is limited: when a rocket is out of range, the player loses vision and control of rocket, and the rocket explodes. The rocket can detonated in-flight by pressing the fire button. Although this may seem a waste, it is useful for when the rocket is about to pass by a player but doesn't have the time to turn. Single Player The Valkyrie is used twice during the campaign: *In the level "Executive Order" to shoot down Soyuz-2 after the team fails to prevent its launch. It was a prototype at this time, as "That's one hell of a way to test a prototype!" Was remarked upon Soyuz-2's destruction. *In the level "Redemption" to shoot down the 2 Mi-8 Hip helicopters. If the two helicopters were taken down with one rocket, the "Double Whammy" achievement unlocks. Multiplayer Upon getting a 7 kill streak, the player is given a special grenade which will summon a package containing a launcher and two rockets. After being fired, the Valkyrie cannot brake or reverse but it can be boosted to go faster. If it hits a wall or object, the rocket will explode, possibly resulting in no kills. The Valkyrie can be used to shoot down some aircraft or used as an anti-personnel weapon. Without boost, it actually flies quite slowly, taking a good amount of time to reach the altitude of Spy Planes. Valkyrie Rockets can be shot out of the air by gunfire. If the player switches guns or dies, they lose the Valkyrie. It is relatively unpopular online, as it is both difficult to control, and it is unlikely to get more than two kills, even though it is a 7 kill streak. Trivia *This killstreak was originally going to be awarded for a 5 killstreak, but was made a 7 killstreak, possibly due to balance reasons. *Originally the icon was white and bright, but was changed for unknown reason. *The rocket itself bears a small resemblance to the Predator Missile and Javelin rocket from Modern Warfare 2. *The rocket seems to sway a lot in comparison to the Predator Missile. This is still up weighted by the fact that you start with two rockets and is able to shoot down spy planes. The Predator was also able to shoot down a UAV even though it is fired from above. *Valkyrie Rockets can also be used to take down enemy spy planes even though it is hard to hit a spy plane as it flies high and is not as big as other flying killstreaks. *The Valkyrie Rocket Launcher appears to be a modified Strela-3 with a controlling device attached. *Although they appear in the Wii version campaign they do not appear in multiplayer for some reason. *Rarely when firing the Valkyrie rocket it may not be launched but just explode, and when you respawn the player might still have two rockets, as seen in the video here. Treyarch has announced this bug, and though apparently fixed, there are still reports of this glitch. *The player can still hack the crate containing the Valkyrie Rockets using Hacker Pro. *If the player is killed the moment they launch the rocket, they will lose control of the rocket and it will fly dead straight. *It is possible to destroy a Valkyrie Rocket while it is flying in air. *SAM Turrets and guided missiles can lock onto Valkyrie Rockets. *In the mission "Executive Order", the Valkyrie Rocket has only one round so you got only chance to shoot down the Soyuz-2 rocket...though it's next to impossible to fail unless you deliberately miss the target, there maybe chances that it fail to detonate on impact if booster was fired. *When you kill another player using the Valkyrie Rockets, the hitmarkers will show but the notice telling you who you killed and the +50/+100 will only show up when you stop viewing the missile's camera feed. *The Valkyrie Rocket can shoot down a Chopper Gunner or Care Package Helicopter. *The actual rocket fired from the launcher is wider and about as long as the launcher itself. Gallery Shot0025.jpg Valkyrie rocket.jpg Shot0073.jpg Shot0072.jpg Valkyrie rocket proper color.jpg Valkyrie rocket different angle.jpg ru:Ангел Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons